Lo Correcto
by GemmaCullen
Summary: Hizo lo correcto, sabe que es asi... pero de cualquier manera le duele


**ADVERTENCIA:** Muerte de un personaje y Spoilers de la Tercera temporada xD

* * *

SylarPOV

El dulce sonido de tu voz aun resuena en mis oídos. Había escuchado antes el miedo entrecortar palabras, mantener un ritmo diferido llegando a la exasperación. Pero no tú. Tenía que ser diferente contigo. Mis manos estaban llenas de sangre de nuevo, sangre que no debía ser derramada pero hice lo correcto. Ahora lo sé.

Noah hizo bien su trabajo al sembrar en mi cabeza la duda. "Ella ayudo a crearte". Divide y reinaras, supongo que fue algo desesperado. ¿Qué más podría hacer un hombre cuando alguien se dispone a destruirlo junto con su familia? Hablar, ofrecer información, aferrarse con fuerza a la última esperanza que le queda.

En incontables ocasiones había deseado tener en mis manos a la persona responsable de que yo me convirtiera en un desalmado, un asesino sin conciencia y Noah te dejo en mis manos para salvar su vida. Las olas del mar eran la música de fondo perfecta para trazar mi plan. Nada complicado, no tenía el tiempo, ni la paciencia. Además tú te merecías que fuera rápido.

La noche era tranquila, al parecer aguardaba para ser un testigo silencioso de lo que sucedería. Tardaste apenas escasos segundos en aparecer a unos metros de mí, tu rostro era una mezcla de confusión y miedo juntos. Me gusta pensar que sabias cual sería tu destino. Si algo me enorgullecía de ti era tu astucia y tu poder de deducción.

Mi corazón, ese que por tanto tiempo permaneció latiendo pero completamente falto de sentimientos me suplico a gritos que te diera otra oportunidad, sugiriendo que tal vez tú tuvieras una excusa, una razón que me hiciera perdonarte. Y por primera vez lo escuche. Por ti. Porque nadie más había logrado despertar esas sensaciones en mí, antes de ti estaba muerto. Te pregunte acerca de mis padres, era algo fácil solo tenias que decirme la verdad, era lo único que pedía a cambio: Un poco de sinceridad. Se supone que esa es la base de toda relación o al menos eso era lo que la gente decía. Pero te negaste a responder, solo fingiste no saber nada.

Mentías ¿Por qué tenias que mentirme? ¿Es tan difícil confiar en la persona a la que dices amar?  
La herida en tu pierna aun sangraba y te pedí que tomaras asiento, estuve a punto de olvidar todo al verte así de indefensa y frágil; de perdonarte y huir contigo a donde nada nos atara, donde no tuviéramos un pasado. Donde solo fueras Elle y yo Gabriel; un hombre y una mujer enamorados. Acerque mi mano a tu rostro, necesitaba sentir que estabas ahí conmigo, que sentías lo mismo por mi y tu retrocediste mientras en tu semblante se dibujaba el miedo. Me temías. Eso sin duda era una señal de que no te sentías segura a mi lado. No confiabas en mí.

Pude entender que me transformaras en un monstruo, incluso que en un momento de tu vida hubieras dado lo que fuera para verme muerto, pero no podía soportar que me temieras. No tú. Maldije interiormente al cielo por ponerte en mi camino… tal vez era mi castigo; amarte y saber que nunca podría ser feliz contigo.

Me mire en tus ojos unos segundos, buscando la chispa que te hacia diferente de las demás y odie no poder verla, todo estaba vacío. En un intento desesperado por recuperar lo que debía encontrarse en el fondo, te bese con dulzura y pasión. Quería arrancarte el alma con un beso, borrar el dolor que crecía en mi pecho, desaparecer las dudas y tu miedo. Quería olvidarlo todo y te quería de regreso. A la intrépida chica capaz de hacerme estremecer con sus locuras y llevarme a un mundo inimaginable. La única que pensaba que yo podía ser incomparable, que yo podía ser un héroe.

Me deje llevar por el momento y te recosté suavemente en la arena mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos, admirando el contraste entre tu piel pálida y la mía. Te conté sobre mis pensamientos y lo equivocada que estabas. Yo no podía cambiar, no estaba escrito que así fuera.

El pánico comenzó a surgir en tu voz pero me mantuve firme en mi decisión: No quebrantarías el muro que estaba levantando entre mi corazón y la calidez de tus brazos. Mi cambio había sido temporal, después de que mis poderes habían vuelto todo seguiría siendo como antes. Yo lo entendía y debía hacer que lo entendieras tú, quería que me odiaras tanto como cuando asesine a tu padre. Quería ver el fuego de la rabia ardiendo en tus ojos pero evitaste mi mirada dejándome sin más remedio que confirmar tus sospechas: Gabriel Gray había muerto en el eclipse, ahora solo existía Sylar.

-Estas lastimándome –tu voz hacia pedazos lo que quedaba en pie de mi corazón, sonabas tan dolida por lo que vendría.  
-Lo sé –respondí con una frialdad que me sorprendió a mí mismo. Me levante unos centímetros y observe tu rostro guardando cada detalle en mi memoria. ¿Quién lo diría? Yo sería la última cosa que vieras antes de morir y quería conservar tu recuerdo para que fuera la última cosa que viniera a mi cabeza cuando fuera mi turno en el futuro.

Cerraste los ojos y no suplicaste por tu vida. Eso me hizo enorgullecer, eras valiente ante todo, no demostraste miedo, no hubo gritos ensordecedores que me hicieran arrepentirme y te lo agradezco enormemente, si tu sufrimiento se hubiera alargado me habría detenido inmediatamente para tirarme a tus pies a suplicarte perdón por haberte lastimado y decirte cuanto te amo.

Unos segundos, me tomo solo unos segundos acabar con tu vida, pero me lo reprochare eternamente. Aunque sé que hice lo correcto. Tú no podías estar conmigo y sin mi serias una presa fácil para los que se hacen llamar héroes. O en el peor de los casos, te utilizarían para destruirme. Miro por última vez tu cuerpo, estas fría, ya no hay ni una gota de mi Elle.

Ya no eres lo que fuiste, estas muerta para el mundo pero no para mi corazón, ahí vivirás por siempre. Me despido en silencio de los besos que ya no tendré y de las caricias que no llegaste a regalarme. Hice lo correcto. Sé que lo hice, pero…  
¿Por qué me duele tanto haberlo hecho?

* * *

NA: Este fic tiene 4 meses escrito xDDD, pero por alguna razon que no viene a mi.... no lo habia publicado en


End file.
